Until The End
by wholewheattoast
Summary: When a prophecy is given that even the Gods don't understand, an old soldier appears with an explanation. Having fought alongside the great warrior Achilles during the Battle of Troy, will he be strong enough to lead the Gods to victory? Or will he be doomed to fall like his brother? And who is that Caramel haired girl that is with him?
1. Brothers

"You will have to do more than that to catch me brother!" Achilles laughed as he rolled under a sword swing that was skillfully aimed at his neck.

"Think again brother, you underestimate me!" The raven haired youth replied as he feinted a thrust towards Achilles' chest causing Achilles to lean backward. While Achilles was off balance, the raven haired youth kicked his feet out from under him, causing Achilles to fall unceremoniously into a heap on the ground.

"I believe that makes us even." The youth said with a goofy grin.

"Just a few more seconds and I would have had you Perseus I swear it by the gods" Thunder rumbled in the distance and the two brothers shook their heads at the reply to the oath. Achilles stuck his arm out so Perseus could pull him up.

"That is what you always say, and yet, here you lay." Perseus clasps the outstretched arm, only to be pulled down to the ground and pinned under Achilles.

"I told you I would've had you. Just a few more seconds" Achilles smirked as he watched his brother squirm under his iron grip.

This went on for a little while longer before a strong, feminine voice rang across the arena. "What are you two doing?"

At this, the boys quickly stood and brushed themselves off. Looking a little sheepish, Achilles started to speak.

"Mother, we were jus—."

"I don't want to hear it Achilles, you two get cleaned up and come inside. You are being sent on your first mission." Thetis turned and walked out of the arena quickly and gracefully.

"I didn't think mom would be this worked up over our first mission, she has been having us train since we were old enough to lift twigs, I would think she would have a little more confidence in us." Perseus said picking his sword off the ground and sheathing it.

"She is our mother Percy, she will always be worried about us. You remember that time we got lost in the woods for a night? She had the army mobilizing by the time we came crawling in the next morning ready to go search for us." Hearing this, Percy laughed at the memory.

"You're not wrong brother, let's get going before she comes back to drag us by our ears like she did last time."

Achilles shivered at the thought and quickly hurried out of the arena and towards the barracks to get cleaned up.

The next day, Percy, Achilles, and eight other soldiers sailed towards the Persian coast to gather information about their naval movements.

"Commander Perseus, Commander Achilles, Persian trireme on the horizon, she's heading straight for us!" The soldier on sentry duty called out.

"Alright, time for a little action, wouldn't you agree Perseus?" Achilles said pulling on his shield.

"Hold on a second, the ships flag, they fly under the flag of truce." Perseus stated. "Put up out white flag and keep heading towards them. We will find out what they want."

It took roughly an hour before the two ships met but when they finally did, they realized that the Persian ship was severely under crewed and was lower in the water than it should be. Which meant the ship was either taking on water or they were carrying a lot of cargo.

"I will go and find out what they want. Achilles, stay here and be ready to leave quickly. I'm not sure what they want and that's always a bad sign with Persians." Percy said before he went to lower the row boat to make the journey towards the Persian ship.

"Let me come with you, if something happens I need to be there to back you up" Achilles pleaded with his brother.

"If something happens I need you to lead our soldiers back. We can't risk both of us Achilles. And besides, the ship is almost empty, I'm pretty sure I can handle a couple of Persian lackeys."

Percy climbed onto the row boat and started to row towards the other ship which floated ominously roughly four-hundred yards away.

ACHILLES' POV

I watched Percy row away but the feeling in my gut that something was about to happen made me nervous. I pushed my nerves aside and started to organize the ship, just incase we need to make a quick get away like Percy had suggested.

After a few minutes, I turn and look out and see Percy pull his boat up alongside the Persian trireme. The feeling I had earlier increased ten-fold and I was about to yell at Percy to get away but it was too late. I had wondered why the ship looked so heavy and why there were so few crew members. Then it hit me. The ship was full of explosives. Right as Percy rowed up next to the ship, the ship was engulfed in a massive ball of fire.

There's no way he could have survived.


	2. The Island

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I would like to thank you for reading my brand new story. This is my first story so bare with me as I try to figure this stuff out, and feel free to give me any advice you may have. That being said I would like to that NoUsernamesAreAvailable for their wonderful review, as well as being my very first review. And in addition, thank Blue Pineapple for their review. Both of these have encouraged me to put out this chapter ASAP so here it is! Thank you guys!

Sincerely—

WholeWheatToast

PERCY'S POV

"Shhhh, you're okay now. Everything will be alright" I hear the gentle words off in the distance. A cool washcloth is dabbed along my forehead which feels great. It reminds me of my mother.

"Mom?" I attempt to say but my throat is so dry it sounds like two rocks are being rubbed together.

"It's alright, just rest. We can talk later." The voice replies again and I am lulled to sleep by the soft stroking of my hair.

Three days later

Slowly I start to regain my consciousness. I hear the sound of waves crashing against what I can only assume is a beach. I start to open my eyes but the harsh light from outside was enough to make me clamp them shut again. I turned away from the light and started to open them again. My vision was blurry at first but eventually cleared up and I started to take in my surrounding. I had thought I was at home when I heard the voice but unless I live in a cave, which I'm ninety-nine percent sure I don't, then home isn't where I am.

"Oh! You're awake! Let me get you something to eat, you must be starving!"

I jumped a little when the girl spoke. " _How had I not realized she was there?"_ I thought. I was about to say something but she rushed off so quickly I didn't catch even a glimpse of what she looked like. I moved myself into a sitting position. As the cloth covers from the bed I was currently laying in fell down my chest, I realized that I wasn't wearing the clothes I had on before the explosion. As a matter of fact, I wasn't wearing any clothes.

"I brought you some fruit and rice from the garden. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything more substantial…" she trailed off. She had walked in and her eyes immediately went to my chest.

"Where am I?" I croak out. My throat is still extremely dry and I would kill for a glass of water about now.

Hearing my strained words, she snapped out of whatever trance she might have been in and blushed. She quickly walked over towards a circular table that was against the wall of the cave and pulls it up next to the bed.

"Oh how silly of me! I forgot to get you something to drink. You can start on that while I get you some water." And with that, the woman hurried off again, although, this time I got a much better look at her feature.

She is a very beautiful woman, about five-foot-seven with a curvy figure and caramel brown hair. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. With my thoughts lingering on the girl who couldn't seem to sit still for a second, I began to eat. The fruit was orange and had a very sweet flavor to it while the rice was dark and grainy. The combination of the sweet fruit and its juices and the dark brown rice combined to make a tasty dish that I was enjoying very much.

It isn't very long before the girl comes back into the cave and sets a clay cup full of water on the table. She pulls a chair from the wall where the table had been originally up to the table and finally sits down. I reach for the cup and right as I am about to shove at much water down my throat as possible, the woman grabs my wrist and holds it steady.

"Drink slowly." She says before releasing my wrist.

I look into her eyes, her large brown eyes, and nod. I slowly take some sips of water. Only when I feel the pain in my throat die down do I finally set my cup down and make another attempt at speaking.

"Who are you?" I ask the woman in front of me.

"I am Calypso, and you are on the island of Ogygia" She responds.

"Where is this island located? How far away from it is Athens?"

"This island can't simply be found." When she says this I start to get worried. How am I supposed to get back home if no one can find me? Maybe I can build a raft and sai—

"What is your name? How have you come across my lonely island?" As she says this, she sounds hopeful and nervous at the same time.

"I am Perseus, son of Thetis and brother of Achilles. Is there any way off this Island? I need to find my mother and let her know I am ok." As soon as I said this I knew it was a mistake. Her soft brown eyes turn cold and defensive.

"Well excuse me, I didn't know my company was so bad that you would want to leave so soon. If you want to leave so badly then you can build yourself a raft and leave. I don't want you here." She says quickly and before I can do anything, she takes the empty plate of food and walks away. I sit there, staring at the exit to the cave mouth wide open wondering what I had done. My mother would have known and undoubtedly smacked me upside the head for being so rude to a woman. She was strict with both me and Achilles and taught us how to act towards woman and she would be angry if I didn't try to do something.

So, my new goal being to find out what was wrong with Calypso, I set out to find her. I also realized that I don't have any pants, but that is a matter for another time.


	3. Post Explosion Excitement!

Hello again! Thanks again for the wonderful support and favorites, it really means a lot and encourages me to make more. I also apologize for updating a later than I had intended. It's amazing how quickly life gets in the way of things. The reason I was able to get this chapter out is because I was left at a coffee shop by myself for three hours! Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sincerely—

WholeWheatToast

ACHILLES' POV

"We are approaching the harbor now commander, Thetis appears to be waiting for us."

"Thanks" was my lame response to the soldier. Needless to say I wasn't in the best of moods. I'm not sure how to feel after these events. I witnessed my brother die before my eyes and I was completely helpless to do anything about it. I would have died too if Perseus hadn't stubbornly insisted I stayed on board the ship to watch over the crew. How am I supposed to tell mother? She won't even have the solace of a body to bury. We didn't bother too look for one; he was too close to the explosion.

We pulled into the harbor, slowly but surely, and I stepped off to meet Thetis, my mother.

She knew something was wrong as soon as I stepped off the ship. She walks over and hugs me.

"It's good to see you back Achilles, where is your brother?" I couldn't even bring myself to hug her back. When I don't respond she pulls back and looks at me in the eyes.

"Achilles" She says, her voice deathly calm. "Where is Perseus?" I open my mouth but the only thing that comes out is a scratchy whine. Clearing my throat, I tried again.

"As we came towards the Persian coast, a trireme was spotted off the bow flying a white flag. We approached the flag and Perseus volunteered to go over to the ship and see what they wanted."

"And what happened." Her voice was calm but she looked as white as a sheet.

"The ship was full of explosives. When Percy was about to climb aboard, the ship exploded. There was no way he could have survived." I finish.

I can't possibly put into words the look my mother had on her face. Her eyes looked as though they were about to unleash hell upon the Persians, but at the same time, wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and stop existing. I had heard that when the gods and goddesses got tired of existence they would do something called fading. Where the gods or goddesses essence was removed from the mortal plane and placed in the void. This look in her eyes makes me worry. I need to be there for her.

"Mother, come with me back to the house, we will discuss this further inside." I place my hand gently on her shoulder and attempt to lead her off but she stops me.

"It's not possible." She states with much more confidence then it looked like she had. Thinking she is just in denial I try again. "Mom, Percy is dead. He died in an explosion and we won't see him again. Come with me." I try to lead her off again but she shakes me off and walks towards the end of the docks. She says it again.

"Don't you understand it Achilles? How oblivious could you have been growing up? You and Percy can't be hurt physically!" She exclaims, turning around and walking towards me. She looks me in the eyes and speaks softly enough so only I can hear her.

"You and Percy were dipped in the Styx shortly after you were born. You are both impenetrable."

My mother's confession shocked me stiff. I thought back to all the times me and Percy had fought each other and tried to remember our injuries. I couldn't remember a single cut or abrasion on either of us. Of course Percy and I broke bones often as kids but that was largely due to our favorite sport as a kid, cart racing. Realizing what Thetis was saying, I began to hope that there was some chance Percy was alive.

"Mom, we will take one day to restock our supplies and rest. Afterwards we will set sail to find Percy. I think he can survive a day or two in the ocean." I hinted heavily at the fact he was the son of a sea goddess.

"I will be joining you Achilles. Your search will go a lot faster with me around."

"Yes ma'am."

Percy's POV

I walked out of the cave to find the entire island covered in neatly manicured plants. Vines with grapes weaved themselves along carefully constructed trellises. Trees with varieties of fruits I had never seen before were dotted around island as well. I have never seen something so beautiful. Well, maybe the girl was more beautiful but the island is definitely a close second. _"Can it brain, you need to find the girl you hurt remember?"_ Sighing loudly, I continued to walk around the island.

After a few minutes, I heard sobbing in the distance coming from a small patch of the most beautiful grey flowers I had ever seen. Silver flowers, not grey I thought. These flowers seemed to emit a slivery glow that reminded me of the glow of the moon. I approached the patch carefully and quietly, finding the girl sitting with her back towards me. She is tending to one of the flowers that seemed to have wilted a little bit. I watched closely as the woman took her hands and loosened the dirt around the base of the flower. The flower perked up at her touch and almost immediately looked better. When she finished with the flower, she had stopped sobbing. She had a small albeit sad, smile on her face as she gazed at the flower. She started to get up but as soon as she stood up and turned around, she jumped. I had forgotten she didn't know I was there and was a little embarrassed to be caught staring.

"Come to build your raft have you? The wood is on the beach over in that direction." She said to me coldly. Using my intelligent brain and above average intellect I formulated a response.

"uhh."

" _Way to go Percy, Now you look dumber than you already do."_ I scolded myself mentally.

By the time I figured out what I really wanted to say she was already walking off towards the cave.

"Wait! Please I'm sorry!" I yelled after her. She paused for a moment before using her arm to beckon me to follow. I quickly make my way to her and she begins walking again.

"I'm sorry I don't think your company is bad."

Silence

"I was just worried that my mother and brother would be worried about me."

Silence again

"And we're expected to fight a war soon…" I trail off thinking about my family and what they must be thinking.

She continues to walk until we reach an open area with wicker chairs. She sits down in one of the chairs and gestures for me to sit down in the chair next to her. She finally speaks to me.

"You didn't need to see that." She said. I assumed she was referring to her treatment of the plant.

"I thought it was beautiful. I've never seen someone so caring before. My mother is a caring women but she could easily scare the pants off of any man." I said hoping my joke would lighten the mood.

Her small, cute frown quivered a bit meaning I had achieved my goal.

"Speaking of pants, I made you a pair while you were asleep. I figured you might need them." She blushed as she said this and handed me a pair of pants the she seemed to have pulled out of thin air. I stood and put them on. Not really sure what to expect, I was pleasantly surprised to find the pants perfectly fitting.

"Thank you Calypso, this means a lot. I apologize for my rudeness earlier. You have taken me into your home and taken care of me, going so far as to make me clothing. I should have been more considerate. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

She gazed at me for a moment. She seemed to ponder her response before speaking. "You aren't so bad for a Greek. I figured you would have been a little more prideful."

"My mother was a good woman, she raised me right."

"You talk of your mother, what about your father?"

"Don't have one."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"I'll forgive you. But only if you keep me company a few days before you leave. It's been a long time since I've had company."

I think about it before deciding that spending a few days with a beautiful woman couldn't be that bad.

"I accept your generous offer Ms. Calypso."


	4. Why Can't Things Work?

AN at the bottom. Enjoy!

PERCY'S POV

Calypso and I had spent the rest of the day talking about different topics. I told her about my life. I told her about my many adventures with Achilles. I told her about my mother and how wonderful she is. I even went so far as to tell her about the impending attack on the city of Troy. I gave her my thoughts behind our reasoning. Achilles and I had never liked Agamemnon and thought his reasons for war against the Trojans foolish.

"Then why are you fighting?" she asked me curiously.

I told her it was a personal favor to King Odysseus. I was surprised when she flinched at the mentioning of Odysseus. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

I continued to tell her about my plans for the war and eventually my plans after the war. The whole time I spoke she looked me in the eyes and seemed infinitely interested in what I was saying. I was confused about why she hadn't heard about any of this. This has been the talk of every city-state for months so how couldn't she know? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. This is THE Calypso. The very same Calypso that Zeus had imprisoned on the island of Ogygia. The beautiful girl of legend from the stories Odysseus would tell us about.

When I had fully comprehended the situation I was in, several minutes had passed and Calypso was waving a hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Percy? Are you oka.."

"It's you!" I jumped up from my chair causing her to jump back. "You are Calypso! The one Zeus imprisoned! I'm on the lost island! And you're Calypso!"

She had regained some composure at this point and looked a little amused at my outburst.

"Of course I'm Calypso you silly boy. I told you this when you woke up."

I could feel the heat rise to my face when I realized how stupid I must look right now. She had told me who she was and where I was and I only just now realized where I was. I also realized how much it must have hurt her when I told her I needed to go.

I helped her back into her chair after I realized she had fallen after my outburst. We sat in silence for awhile. The silence wasn't awkward but it felt like it needed to be filled.

"Odysseus talks about you a lot you know" Me and my big mouth. After I said his name I knew I had made a mistake. Her frown returned and her eyes held longing for her past love.

"I'm sorry I really…" She cut me off.

"It's not your fault. I was once in love with Odysseus but he chose his path. I must learn to get over him. Maybe… maybe you would like to help me." I looked up and saw the lustful look she had in her eyes. She was twirling her hair in a manner I found incredibly sexy.

" _Focus Percy! You have a war to fight in! and you only just met this women! Remember what your mother taught you!"_ "Thanks for the assistance conscience; you're always there when I need you." " _You're welcome Percy."_

I shook my completely innocent thoughts from my head and started to speak.

"Calypso please, we just met and you know I must leave soon. This would only hurt you more and I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I don't know anything about romance; I would be a much better friend."

She looked at me thoughtfully. I thought she might be insulted at my rejection but that wasn't the case. Surprisingly, she smiled a truly beautiful and brilliant smile at me. I was equally surprised when I found her slender arms around me in what I would later call the best hug of my life. She released me and went back to her chair and sat down.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend Percy. I will be very sad to see you leave however."

I felt similar feelings over the matter of my departure but I had a war to fight and I wouldn't leave Achilles alone like that. I was well aware that no hero could find this island twice but I had a knack for doing the impossible so I took my chances in speaking these next words.

"I, Perseus, son of Thetis and brother of Achilles, swear upon the River Styx to return to the island of Ogygia after my duties at war have been completed." I have never heard thunder so loud before but when I didn't feel my soul being claimed by the river I knew my promise could be fulfilled.

Calypso stared at me wide eyed and before I knew it she was sobbing again. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong but when she got up and hugged me I figured she was crying tears of joy.

CALYPSO'S POV

After hearing those words I knew Percy wasn't lying. He had every intention of finding his way back to me. To this prison I call a home. He swore an impossible oath for someone he had met only a day ago. Before I knew what was happening I was sobbing tears of happiness and I lunged myself at him. I threw my arms around him, crying on his bare chest. I wasn't sure how long we sat there. Sometime during our hug I found myself sitting in his lap, my head in the crook of his neck and my arms still around him. It was so comfortable I began to doze off. His arms around my body kept me warm and with his shoulder as a pillow it wasn't long before I had fallen asleep.

ACHILLES' POV

We had spent the last ten days searching for Percy but had yet to turn up anything even with mother searching for him with her sea powers. Thetis had been informed that the fleet had been dispatched for the Trojan coast. We were to rendezvous with them there. I didn't want to abandon the search for Percy but mom assured me if he was here then we would have found him. We stuck to the assumption he had made his way to a coast somewhere and was trying to get to Troy.

After several months of sailing we had landed on the Trojan coast. The Trojans were there to greet us but they posed no threat to me or the myrmidons. We cut through the Trojans like a hot knife through butter and pushed are way up the coast. The blackened bronze armor of the myrmidons struck fear into the Trojans as anyone foolish enough to approach us was dispatched immediately.

The Trojans retreated back towards their walls like cowards. The beach was ours. The rest of our ships landed with little resistance and camp was set up. The myrmidons were far away from the rest of the Greek's camp. We didn't want to associate ourselves with Agamemnon more than we already were.

After the battle I had sat down in my tent, having been set up already by a few soldiers, and thought about my brother. Having hope that he was alive and most likely trying to make his way here gave me strength. Of course when he got here he would insist we made a game of it. I even went so far as to keep count of my kills so I could tease him about it when he arrived I sat silently pondering this until I was broken from thought by a small fight that had broken out next to my tent.

"What gives you the right to—"was all the man said before he found himself face down in the sand. The hiss of swords being drawn could be heard for miles, probably scaring the Trojans.

"What is the meaning of this?" I said exiting my tent. The myrmidons straightened up when they saw me approaching.

"This Greek was found trying to enter your tent. I stopped him." The man said, picking himself up off the ground. His nose was broken and bleeding badly.

I turned my head toward the Greek soldier. I looked him up and down. He looked powerful. I was interested.

"Why did you try to enter my tent?" I asked the Greek.

"I came to gloat." The man said in a familiar voice. I watched the man remove his helmet, revealing the shit-eating grin of my idiot brother.

I walked up to him and put my arms around him. Percy was about to hug me back before I pulled my right arm back and punched him in the stomach. I watched him stumble back with a satisfied look.

"Son of a bitch!" Percy yelled and I laughed and walked back into my tent.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Give me your thoughts on the whole "hey Percy is talking to himself mentally" thing. I find it kind of funny but I'm not sure what you guys think. Also, let me know what you guys want done with the whole perlypso thing. I'm not sure if you want it to be a large part of the story or and smaller part. So let me know. I check reviews often so if you want to say something or have any questions let me know there! Always a pleasure to write for you guys.

Sincerely—

Wholewheattoast


End file.
